A Change In Course
by KnightSpark
Summary: The same story, but with a hidden twist. Aluche and her allies must prevent the Moon Queen from invoking the Endless Night, plunging the world into eternal darkness. Along the way, she will find love and affection towards those who choose to fight on her side. (AluchexHarem, Futa, Fluff)
1. Chapter 1: Mend What Was Broken

**KS: (sighs) Hey, everyone. Forgive my prolonged absence. I just lost my last laptop due to some unspecified issue that could not be remedied, and I had to get a replacement. Well, technically, it was given, but that's not the issue here. I have been playing Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon and it is amazing. Unique cast of characters, lovely music and beautiful scenery. And now that I have set my sights on it, I have decided to create a fix-fic, most of it revolving around a peculiar legend mentioned in the game. The story of a romance that never came to be due to predjudice and discrimination. For what it's worth, I hope you enjoy it, 'cause there will be a lot more headed your way.**

* * *

She knew deep down that their love would not be accepted by anyone. With the two of them being from different worlds, one of which has been fiercely prejudiced by the other, it was clear that they would not live happily ever after. Thus, she made the decision to kill her lover as well as herself.

That is, if she had the chance to do so.

"What are you doing, Alstromeria?!"

Naturally, the demon was shocked to her lover attack her. She fought back in an attempt to bring her back to her senses.

"I'm doing this for both of us, Malvasia! No one will accept our relationship in this life, so I'm allowing us to seek it in the next!"

Malvasia was bewildered by her response, but she didn't let it deter her. She summoned a fiend to defend her, but Alstormeria was quick to to cut it down. She rushed towards Malvasia with her sword pointed towards her heart.

"Please stop this, Als!" Malvasia begged, tears threatening to spill out of eyes. "What happened to the vow we made to never let anything get between us? Don't tell you've forgotten about that!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Alstromeria shouted, her own eyes clouded with tears. "But the masses will never approve of our love!" She continued to swing her blade in hopes of striking Malvasia, but the demon dodged all of them.

"And this is how you plan to end it all?! By killing your lover and yourself?! Is this what you truly want for us?!"

At that point, the tears fell from Alstromeria spilled from her eyes, which clouded her vision and caused her to swing in random directions.

"I don't know what I want!" she shrieked while sobbing deeply. "I love you dearly, but no one will accept our love! I don't want to live in a world where two people from different worlds have to endure endless predjudice and contempt from others!" Losing the strength in her body, she let go of her sword and fell to the ground, bawling her heart out.

"I just… I just want to be happy with you… Is that too much to ask for?"

Malvasia walked towards Alstromeria and hugged her, holding her tightly as if she thought she would float away if she let go of her.

"We can be happy together, Als," she said softly. "We can go to a place where no one would ever disturb us. It will be just you and me until the end of time itself."

Alstromeria raised her head to see that Malvasia was crying as well, but she was smiling in spite of that.

"Do you… do you truly mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," Malvasia replied. "I love you, Alstromeria."

The knight felt as if a giant weight has been lifted from her shoulders. The demonic beauty had proclaimed her love for her, even after she attempted to kill her. This shows that in spite of everything that has happened, Malvasia still loved her.

And as her tears flowed, Alstromeria managed to put on a smile.

"I love you too, Malvasia."

* * *

Alstromeria went back to inform the people that she had slain the demon who had nearly seduced her into betraying her people. She claimed to have struck the fiend directly in her heart, killing her instantly. Many praise was heard for her deeds, and she was deemed a hero by the people.

What the people didn't know was that Alstromeria fabricated the whole story. The demon was slain to begin with. She merely went into hiding, waiting for her lover to return. And return, she did.

* * *

Alstromeria moaned as Malvasia thrusted deep inside of her, bringing great pleasure for both of them. They laid on a queen-sized bed, both of them naked as the day they were born.

"Mal… have you gotten bigger since the last time we've met?" Alstromeria asked between moans.

"Only for you, my darling," Malvasia said, letting some of her own moans slip out.

Both of them continued their ministrations, pleasured moans filling the large bedroom that lied deep within the Frozen Moon Palace. A place where the two lovers could properly express their affection for each other privately in every way imaginable. It was mostly sexual, but seeing how they were deeply in love, it was a thing of beauty.

But eventually, all good things must come to an end, whether it is expected or not.

* * *

 **KS: This is merely the beginning. I've got a whole lot more planned. Just you wait, people. I've got the feeling I've lost for a while, but not I've got it back.**


	2. Chapter 2: Inspiration

**KS: Hey, I'm back. And I've decided to continue this fanfic due to a very positive comment I recieved from Rashaan Butler. Reading that inspired me to continue and experiment with this story. So, without further ado, here it is. Oh, one more thing. Expect our protagonist to be a little perverted every now and then.**

* * *

"Mmm… there are so many girls around here. And they're all so beautiful. They make me want to- no! Keep focused! Don't let your urges consume you!"

Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a girl with red, vibrant hair tied in a ponytail and emerald eyes that shined brightly. She wore a black buttoned sweater with a matching skirt, along with white knee high stockings and brown dress shoes. She was trying her hardest not to lunge at the assortment of girls that walked passed her.

"This is it," she said to herself. "I'm going to become a knight and make my parents proud."

She walked up the steps until she saw the main building of the school she would attend. It had the appearance of a castle, which she found very intriguing. However, it wasn't intriguing as the multiude of girls that walked towards the entrance.

"Mmm… they're all so beautiful," she purred to herself. "Large breasts, plump butts, thick thighs… I'm officially in heaven."

The girl's mind began to wander towards all kinds of lewd thoughts, when she was knocked out of her daydream by a quick chop to the head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

She turned to the aggressor and was nearly taken aback by her beauty. Sharp blue eyes that shined in the sun, blonde hair in curls, cream-colored skin, a chest that rivaled her own and a waistline that appeared it can bear many children. Like the redhead, she wore a similar uniform. She honestly couldn't help but drool at the girl's body.

"Hmph, how disgraceful," the girl scoffed. "I knew you were a pervert from your comments of the girls around here, but I had no idea you were this open about it."

The redhead rolled her eyes at the blonde's tone. "Well, pardon me that you have a body like a model. Though you also have the personality of a snob, and I find that very unattractive."

The blonde fiercely glared at the redhead. "So you'll only go after a girl if her body is to your liking? How digusting of you."

"Please, I don't need anyone judging my preferences," the redhead replied casually. "Also, just to clarify, I'm not solely into a girl's figure, no matter how attractive it looks. I like a girl who has a cute personality to match her curves."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Do you even hear yourself right now? Although, now that I think about it, I don't think you can hear yourself over your raging libido."

The redhead shook her head and turned around, walking towards the stairs. "Whatever, the opening ceremony starts in 10 minutes. I can't waste a time with some stuck-up priss like you."

"What?! You take that back, you lecherous delinquent!" the blonde snapped as she chased after the redhead.

* * *

The girl finally made it inside of the main building, and away from that bothersome blonde. Looking around, she saw that the interior was just as impressive as the outside, if not more.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said, walking through the hallway. "I bet a lot of hard work and care was put into the development of this academy." She pumped her fist into the air. "I'm feeling fired up! I'm going to be the greatest knight the land has ever known!"

"With that energy, you're well on your way to being one. I just hope you're prepared for what lies ahead."

The redhead jumped in surprise and turned around, seeing a woman with dark wavy hair and pale yellow eyes lean against a wall. Her attire was unique, as it composed of a black and white vest with a red belt holding numerous vials around her waist, a black longcoat that hung over her shoulders, black leggings with red frills and black and white dress shoes.

"You surpised me there," the redhead said. "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on unsuspecting people or do you do it because you are bored?"

The woman merely chuckled. "Actually, I was standing here for a while now. You just happened to walk in without noticing my presence."

The redhead sighed. "Well, you're quite adept at keeping in the shadows. What are you, some kind of an assassin?"

"No, I'm just a humble scientist." The woman gave a slight bow. "My name is Camilla Alucard."

"I see," the redhead mused. "Well, since you're introudicing yourself, I might as well do the same. My name is Aluche Anatoria."

"A pleasure to meet you, Aluche," Camilla said. "With your spirit, you'll make a fine knight. However, it takes a lot more than spirit to make the cut. You'll need intelligence and strength go with that fighting passion of yours."

"I'm aware," Aluche replied proudly. "I've trained and studied a lot before coming here. I've got this in the bag!"

Camilla chuckled at her bravado. "Well, let's hope you'll be able to practice what you preach. The entrance ceremony is about to start. Follow me, I'll take you to where they're holding it."

"Awesome," Aluche cheered as she followed the scientist down the hall. However, she felt frustrated as walked down the hall, staring at the older woman's coat."

"That thing is in the way," she muttered with grit teeth. "I want to get a good look at her butt, but I'm denied the opportunity."

Camilla chuckled to herself as she felt Aluche's gaze wash over her. To her, it was almost akin to a predator stalking her prey.

"Depending on how well she does, I might consider giving her a reward. If only she knew how strict this academy can be when it comes to entrance exams."

* * *

 **KS: Aluche finally makes her appearance, and the alluring Dr. Camilla joins her. I'm sure the good doctor has a fair idea about Aluche's nature. Let's hope our hero can reign her urges long enough until the exams are over. Until then, have a good night, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exams and Physicals

**KS: Hey all, it's me again. I know, it's been a long time since I last updated this story (a whole year, to be specific), but I'm looking to get back in action with this and other fics that I have neglected to keep up on. So, I'm starting with this little number that some of you have taken interest in. Fair warning, there's a bit a sexy time in this chapter, but not enough to make it a full-blown lemon. Putting that aside, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Aluche stood in a large auditorium with many female students standing in attention. She was blessed with the sights of the many body types surrounding her. Some were thick, thin and a little in between, followed with large breasts, wide hips and thick thighs. The urges were powerful, but Aluche was able to surpress them.

"Gotta hold it in longer," she muttered to herself. "Once the assembly and the exams are over, I can go rub one out without anyone being the wiser."

She was so engrossed by her surpression, that she blocked out the whole assembly.

* * *

If anyone gave Aluche a single glance, they would think that someone who has the appearance of a brash, hot-headed girl who appeared to be a bit of a pervert. It is true to an extent, but there was much more beneath the surface.

The firey redhead was in a room along with several other girls around her age seated at desks. In front of them was a pen and paper with writing on it.

"This must be the written exam," she said quietly. "It's a good thing I studied for it or else I'd be in a lot of trouble."

The proctor, who was standing in the front of the room, took out a stopwatch from her pocket, then looked to the group of girls.

"Each of you has 15 minutes to complete this examination," she said sternly. "Be aware that any form of noise will not be accepted and will result in your immediate disqulification from this test. Now… you may begin."

With the click of the stopwatch, the students immediately began writing on their papers and filling out the answers that they deem is correct. The sounds of pen scraping on paper filled the room, and that was the only noise that would be permitted, according to the proctor.

Halfway through the test, many students were either struggling with some answers or discreetly glancing at other papers to see what was written. Aluche did neither of those things, as her focus was on her own set of papers and breezed through every single question with no problems at all.

"Time's up," the proctor said. "Place your pens down and hand me your papers when I reach you."

Aluche did as she was told and so did the others, although they released sighs and groans of frustration in the process.

"Finally got the boring stuff out of the way," she said while stretching her arms. "Now we get to some real fun."

* * *

If Aluche's urges weren't knocking at her door before, they were currently beating it down with a battering ram. All the girls had to take a physical and were all dressed in their underwear, leaving their shapely bodies exposed. To Aluche, this was akin to torture because she couldn't fondle them even if she wanted to. Her hands were firmly placed on her groin while her face was as red as her hair.

"This sucks," she grumbled. "If this goes on any longer, I think I'm going to explode."

"Oh, please do. I'm fairly certain we can benefit from your non-existance."

Aluche's eyebrow twitched from hearing the familiar, snobbish voice next to her. Turning to her left, she was the blonde from earlier, dressed in elegant blue lace underwear, complete with garterbelt. She gave Aluche a judgemental look while placing a hand on her hip.

"I see you're having some trouble," the blonde said in a smug tone. "Do you require any help?"

"As a matter of fact, I do need some help," Aluche replied in a dry tone. "Would you turn around and not flaunt yourself like some prized bird? It's distracting to everyone around here."

The blonde scoffed derisively. "Don't think for a second that every girl here is a horomone-driven lesbian like yourself. We come to this academy to become knights and serve the Curia. Though I can see this is not the place for you."

"That's what you think," Aluche chuckled. "I breezed through the written exam, and I'll do the same with the physical."

"Ha! A likely story, considering your current state," the blonde laughed mockingly. "I'm sure your libido will likely ruin your chances of making it."

Aluche narrowed her eyes at the blonde, inspecting every inch of her underwear. Compared to her own, plain white undergarments, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Next," a voice called out from the room.

Aluche let out a sigh. "Here we go. Let's get this over with."

"Try not to drool on your way in," the blonde mocked with some other girls laughing alongside her. Aluche extended her middle finger towards all of them and walked into the room.

"Okay, so what do I have to-" She paused upon seeing the woman from earlier. "Ms. Camilla?"

Camilla turned around and smiled upon seeing Aluche. "Good to see you again, Aluche. And I would prefer if you called me Doctor instead of Miss."

"Huh?" Aluche scratched her head before realizing what she meant. "Oh right, you're a scientist. But why are you in the nurse's office?"

"I have experience in medical care as well as science," Camilla explained. "I make it a habit to make sure any individual who wishes to dedicate their services are at their most peak physical condition. Therefore, we set up these physical to determine just that."

Aluche blushed lightly, knowing what was going to happen. "I guess that means you're in charge of the physical."

"That is correct," Camilla replied as she stood up. "Know that I am a trained professional and have no intention of making you uncomfortable. Speaking of which…" She eyed Aluche covering her crotch with her hands like her life depended on it. "You've been like that since you walked in. Do you have a problem down there?"

"Y-You could say that," Aluche said, looking to the side. "I've been born with something that… isn't normally seen on girls."

Camilla nodded in understanding. "I see. And the reason you have your hands over your genital reason is due to an overwhelming sense of arousal."

"Hey, if you had one like mine and was surrounded by beautiful girls, you'd have a hard time keeping it down as well," Aluche huffed.

"I could only imagine," Camilla replied. "Well, this goes without saying, but we can't conduct the physical while you're in this state. Therefore, I must give you relief."

Aluche's face grew bright red at what the woman was implying. "You don't mean…"

Camilla took off her jacket, along with her clothes, leaving herself in more elagant, risque black underwear that made the blonde's look tame in comparison. This did no favors for Aluche's hormones, which were now running on overdrive.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" she snapped in an embarrassed tone.

"I am ensuring that I do not get any foreign fluids on my clothes," Camilla said. "And I can tell that there will be a lot of them."

Aluche swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "You're… really going to do this?"

"I am," Camilla said. "Now, remove your hands so I can see your appendage."

Aluche swallowed another lump, then removed her hands as instructed. Within her panties lied a large bulge that threatened to rip the fabric to break free. Camilla knelt down and inspected it from every angle.

"My goodness. You must have not gotten any relief for a while," she said, looking up at Aluche. "Did you masturbate before coming here?"

"N-No," Aluche replied, looking away. "I didn't think I needed to. The urges didn't occur until I saw everyone in their underwear."

"Hmm, interesting." Camilla lightly poked the bulge, causing Aluche to yelp in surprise. "This is more dire than I thought. I'm going to need you to take off your panties."

Aluche's eyes widened like dinner plates after hearing that. "You don't actually mean that, do you?"

"I'm being serious," Camilla said in a tone that matched her face. "If this isn't dealt with immediately, it could negatively affect your progress in the trials ahead. I know this makes you uncomfortable and you have every right to be, but I am asking you as a medical professional to set aside your embarrassment and allow me to help you."

Aluche inwardly grumbled, not liking her current position. On the one hand, she was aware Camilla had a point about her arousal causing problems for her down the road, but on the other hand, it was far too embarrassing to just expose herself then and there, even if the person she was exposing herself to was a trained professional. It was just too much for her to handle.

"Aluche? Are you alright?" Camilla asked with concern.

Aluche let out a sigh, resigning herself to what was to come. "Fine then. If I have to do it, then I have to do it."

Gripping the hem of her panties, she pulled them down in one swift motion, releasing what lied beneath. Between her legs was a long, thick cock that was almost the same length and width of her forearm, along with two large balls beneath it.

"My goodness," Camilla said in amazement. "This is… much large than I expected. Clearly, you're a grower."

"I've noticed," Aluche replied dryly. "Now will you please help me out before I lose what little control I have?"

Camilla chuckled. "Of course. That is what I intend to do."

She undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall, freeing her large, G-cup breasts. Aluche was amazed to see such mounds on a woman, and now that they were exposed, she was definitely aroused to the highest degrees.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful with your clothes off?" she breathed out.

"Honestly, you would be the first," Camilla admitted. "But enough about me. Let's get back to giving you relief."

While still on her knees, she got in front of Aluche and placed her throbbing length between her breasts, causing the redhead to moan softly.

"They feel warm… and soft," Aluche breathed out. "I feel like I'm about to melt."

Camila chuckled, then let saliva fall from her mouth and onto Aluche's length, which was place firmly between her breasts. She used them to rub the liquid in, creating a makeshift lubricant.

"You are sure to enjoy this," she said, rubbing her breasts up and down the shaft. "You will be able to release in no time."

"I-I hope so," Aluche moaned. "It's coming sooner than I thought."

Camilla was inwardly disappointed that it wouldn't last long, but she let it go knowing this was Aluche's first taste at a sexual experience and that the girl had little endurance.

"You are throbbing quite a lot," the scientist said, taking a beaker from her coat and holding it to her breast. "I expect quite a load from you."

Aluche only moaned in response, feeling her balls tingle and her shaft throb. Camilla doubled her efforts by pressing her breasts harder and rubbing faster.

"I'm… gonna… cum!"

Hearing that, Camilla immediately removed her breasts from Aluche's cock and placed the beaker in front of it, quickly stroking the shaft. Soon enough, large amounts of the redhead's semen shot out and filled it to the rim. There was so much that it began to spill, but Camilla quickly covered it up.

"There we go," she said. "Did that feel good?"

Aluche panted heavily, feeling the arousal drop down to normal levels. "Yes… it was amazing."

Camilla smiled and handed Aluche a wet cloth. "Use that to clean up. The last thing either of us need is anyone getting suspicious."

"I'm pretty sure they are, considering all the noises we made," Aluche remarked, wiping down her flaccid member with the cloth.

"All the more reason for you to get dressed and let the next one in," Camilla said. "But don't worry. I'm certain we'll be seeing more of each other later."

Aluche smiled as she put her panties on. "I'm betting on it. See you later, Doctor."

She left the room, leaving Camilla alone.

"That was very enjoyable." She held up the beaker that contained Aluche's cum. There was a bit of runoff on the side, but she scooped it up with her finger and put it in her mouth. The taste was bitter, yet sweet at the same time.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy researching this," she cooed.

* * *

 **KS: Perhaps Dr. Camilla is more of a pervert that she initially lets on. Either way, she's going to be fun to write. Still thinking on whether or not she should flirt with Aluche at every chance she has for comedic purposes. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be sure to update my other old fics when I can. Peace out and spread the word.**


End file.
